1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to non-corrosive rail structures and, more particularly, to a hollow tubular rail formed of a rigid vinyl material, such as PVC, for swimming pool ladders and steps and including reinforcing means within the hollow interior for preventing excessive bending, flexing or deformities of the rail when under load.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Rails for swimming pool ladders and steps are typically made of aluminum or metal alloy compositions which are subject to corrosion. Over time, exposure to moisture, ultraviolet light and harsh chemicals may cause corrosion or discoloration of the rail, leaving an unpleasant appearance. Some of the rust and discoloration can be removed from aluminum and metal alloy pool rails with the use of metal polishing agents. However, use of such chemical agents can sometimes remove a protective outer coating on the pool rail which further exposes the rail surface to future corrosion and discoloration. Once any protective coatings are removed, continual and regular maintenance is required to maintain a clean and pleasant appearance.
It is well know to cover the surface of metal tubes and handrails with a protective sleeve or non-corrosive coating. Examples of such protective rail coverings can be seen in the U.S. Patents to Shaw, U.S. Pat. No. 4,985,942; and Watase, U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,048. In this instance, the rail structure itself is still formed of a corrosive material. Thus, if moisture becomes trapped between the protective covering and the metal rail, the rail will slowly corrode. This is particularly true in the instance of a removable sleeve or cover, such as the type shown in the patent to Shaw, which fails to provide a watertight seal against moisture entering between the protective wrap and the metal rail surface. Further, handrail wraps of this type may often only cover a portion of the rail length, thereby leaving other metal surfaces exposed.
Coatings on metal rails, such as that disclosed in the patent to Watase, can become scratched, thereby exposing the underlying metal surface to corrosion. Further, coating an entire metal handrail with a suitable, non-corrosive and UV resistant material which would be suitable for swimming pool environments is a costly process. Accordingly, the resultant product is considerably expensive and not affordable to most homeowners. Additionally, a coated metal handrail is considerably heavy and difficult to maintain anchored in fixed position.
The present invention is directed to a non-corrosive rail assembly for swimming pools and spas. The rail assembly includes one or more handrails, each of which is defined by a main tubular body formed of a non-corrosive, rigid vinyl material. The handrail includes a first open end, a second open end and a mid-section extending therebetween, with at least one curved portion formed along the mid-section. One or more rigid inserts are fitted within a hollow interior of the handrail for providing rigidity and strength and for reducing bending and flexing of the handrail when a load is applied thereto. The opposite first and second open ends of the handrail are covered with caps to provide a watertight seal which prevents moisture from entering the hollow interior. The rigid inserts may also be capped at opposite ends to protect against corrosion.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a non-corrosive rail for swimming pool and spa ladders and steps which is rigid and which does not bend, flex, or deform excessively when under load.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a non-corrosive rail for swimming pool and spa ladders and steps which is easy to clean and always stays cool to the touch.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a rail for swimming pool and spa ladders and steps which does not rust, pit, discolor or require use of polishes, paint or other harsh chemicals for maintenance.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a non-corrosive rail for swimming pool and spa ladders and steps which is formed of a non-conducting material and which does not require electrical grounding.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a non-corrosive rail for swimming pool and spa ladders and steps which is resistant to ultraviolet light and which will not discolor, corrode or deform when exposed to ultraviolet radiation.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a non-corrosive rail for swimming pool and spa ladders and steps which is resistant to exposure to pool chemicals, including acid and chlorine.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention are more readily apparent with reference to the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings.